


Ho, Ho, Ho?

by abunchofatoms



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, Hosie Christmas, Hosiewritings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28192155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abunchofatoms/pseuds/abunchofatoms
Summary: Josie was going to give Hope the best damn Christmas she'd ever had... or die trying.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 12
Kudos: 128





	Ho, Ho, Ho?

**Author's Note:**

> well, this is for Hosie Writings.  
> it's a mix of all my Christmas experiences so far.  
> hope you like.
> 
> Hope decides to spend the holidays alone and Josie can't allow that.  
> Hope and Josie are friends, but there's clearly something else there ;)
> 
> English isn't my first lenguage, so I'm sorry for the grammar mistakes

December 23th

Josie Saltzman loved Christmas. She loved the colours, she loved the presents, she loved the lights and decorations. She loved stockings, mistletoe, and eggnog. She even loved the fact that one could count on finding the same 3 movies on almost every channel on Christmas Eve, and all of them she’d seen a million times before and would probably watch them a million times again. But most of all, she loved the feeling of warmth and happiness that she felt every year around this time.

Her family always made a big deal out of Christmas. They would get a real tree and decorate it together each year, stringing lights and hanging sparkly ornaments on every available branch. Josie also always put the star on top. It was tradition. Only now, instead of sitting on her father's shoulders to do the honours, she simply reached up and did it herself.

Every year, her mother put up their special stocking with her and Lizzie's name written on it in child’s messy scrawl and dusted with an obscene amount of glitter. She would always make a face and complain about how tacky it looked (she and Lizzie had made them together with their mom when they were only 6 on their first Christmas at school), but that was to be expected. They both knew that she secretly loved it and that she wouldn’t have it any other way.

In recent years, Josie had been able to spend Christmas Eve with her friends at their houses, exchanging gifts and enjoying some eggnog. Josie didn't really like the way it tasted when the alcohol was added in, but she didn't say it out loud. That would be social suicide, as far as her friendships with MG and Jade are concerned. And if she knew the blonde well at all, which she did, it would probably be the winter break gossip. That was something her reputation didn't need.

She and MG had a long standing tradition of finding the most embarrassing gifts possible to exchange, something that made Lizzie roll her eyes at them fondly and pretend she thought they were stupid. Of course, they both knew she didn’t really, but it was all part of tradition. Last year MG had gotten her fake vomit, which was gross, but Josie had officially won the most embarrassing gift ever with the pair of boxer briefs with little reindeers she’d given her friend. Lizzie had asked for a fashion show and MG had been reduced to a stuttering denial and a mad dash to the bathroom, where he hid for almost an hour. Josie still smiled over that one.

This year, however, she was feeling a bit anxious about the coming holidays. Because this would be the first year that she would have to buy something for Hope Mikaelson.

Really, what was a 17-year-old girl supposed to get for the all mighty original hybrid’s daughter who probably inherited millions from her dad that wouldn't seem stupid and childish? If Hope wanted something, she got it. Expensive cars, fancy clothes, a huge mansion ... She had everything. And that made Josie feeling uneasy and restless about her presents options.

Of course, that didn't even take into account her dad's feelings regarding the Mikaelsons' extravagance, which the man had made quite clear on numerous occasions. Josie could only hope that Hope or someone in her family didn't come up with something really extravagant for Christmas. After the tickets to Hawaii fiasco a present from Hope's Uncle Kol to spend the Spring break, she didn't know if her dad could take another Mikaelson "present" without having a heart attack.

Josie had tried to asking people for their opinions. After all, surely someone had to have a good idea of what you were supposed to get someone rich for Christmas when you were on a strict budget of 52 dollars and 34 cents. But she hadn't gotten good answers.

Her mom had told her to buy Hope some soothing oils and bath salts. She was still convinced that Hope was not getting enough rest. But that would be lame. _'Hi Hope, I got you some oils and bath salts for Christmas. And oh, what’s that? You’re ashamed to call me your friend after such a terrible present? Well yeah, I probably would be, too in your place.’_

Her dad had suggested anger management lessons, though his bitter tone of voice made Josie question his sincerity.

Lizzie had said that Hope needed a good makeover and could she maybe convince Hope to go shopping with her since she needed new clothes for the New Year’s party? Josie somehow doubted Lizzie had only Hope's best interests at heart.

Penelope had given her a glare so severe that it still made Josie wince at the memory, and she had wisely dropped the subject then and there.

MG had said that you could never go wrong with new socks. And Josie had smiled and thanked him and privately felt a little sorry for Kym this year.

So that's why she was standing outside of Walmart on a Wednesday afternoon, with only two days left until Christmas, and looking at what appeared to be the world's largest collection of glow-in-the-dark plastic Santa Clauses. Her options were really starting to seem dim.

"You know, I think they multiplied since the last time I passed by," commented a familiar voice behind her. "You should bring MG by. This is definitely a case for the super squad."

Josie felt the smile cross her lips before she even finished turning around. "Hope!"

"Hey Jo" was her friend's easy reply, and Josie privately enjoyed the way Hope’s smile brightened more around her than it did with anyone else. It made her feel special. It also made her feel like an even bigger idiot because she still didn't have a Christmas present for her best friend.

Hope noticed the limited products at Walmart and made a face. "I hope you didn’t have anything important left to get, because it looks there’s not much here." She points to the Santas with a wave of one hand and adding: "Except for the obnoxious plastic sanctuary for commercialism, of course."

Josie hastily shook her head. "Oh no, I'm done with my shopping." She smiled so brightly that she thought her head might explode and wondered if her smile seemed as fake to Hope as it felt to her. Judging from Hope's raised eyebrow, she thought it probably did. "Yes, I finished ages ago. Really."

Right. And if Hope believed that, Josie had a nice big bridge to sell her.

Changing the subject quickly, Josie smiled again, this time managing something a little more natural, and asked, "So what brings you to town this afternoon, Hope?"

Her friend shrugged again, the motion was a liquid roll of her shoulders that Josie envied, knowing that she could never feel so comfortable in her own body, she supposed it was something that gave you the status of being the only all-powerful tribrid. Teen awkwardness aside, she also had to worry about all the joys of being a siphon witch. Somehow Josie knew she was doomed to perpetual clumsiness.

"just heading down to the Grill for my peanut butter milkshake fix." Hope pointed to the sidewalk with one hand. "Care to accompany me, Josie? Your favourite brunette is probably there ..."

Josie shook her head quickly. "No!" she yelled, a little too loud, mentally cringing at the thought of Penelope asking her if she had found that present she was looking for while Hope sat there and watched. Oh gods, no. Because then she would have to lie one more time and she knew Hope would see right through her. And then there would be the awkward explanations and hurt looks and ... No, no, no. That was the path that led to madness.

Noticing Hope's surprised and somewhat hurt look before she could cover it up with one of her trademark smirks, Josie hastily waved her hands and tried to defuse this increasingly sucky situation. "Um, I just mean, I have some errands to run. Eh, for Lizzie. And if I take too long, she'll skin me alive ... and ..."

Hope cut her off with a quick wave of her hand. "Say no more, Jo. It's okay."

Only it so wasn't okay. Josie might not be the best at reading Hope, but even a dummy like her knew that her friend's feelings had been hurt. Which was just what she had been trying to avoid. Damn.

_Think, Josie. Think! There has to be a way to fix this problem!_

"Um ... I guess you have big plans for Christmas right?"

_Oh yeah, that was brilliant, Josie. Hope will be falling to her knees and sing your praises as a friend after that one._

"Nah, nothing much." Hope avoided her gaze, which Josie knew wasn't good at all.

"Oh, I guess it's just you and your aunts and uncles, huh? A family thing?"

And why, oh why was her mouth still moving? Why was she even speaking at all? Did she have some kind of special superpower to help her make her friend uncomfortable? Josie frowned. With her luck, that was actually possible. God, her life sucked.

"Nope. My family have something else to do for these days"

Josie frowned, all other worries forgotten by this new super-sized worry. "But ... then who are you going to spend Christmas with?"

Hope smiled, though it didn't reach her eyes. "Me, myself and I, Josie. Who else?" Obviously, she noticed the pained expression on Josie's face, because she quickly added, "Hey, it's not a big deal. Really. The Mikaelsons never did much of anything for Christmas, most of the time my dad kept them in coffins at around this time of the year ... " Shrugged. "Don't worry about it, Josie. It's okay. I'll probably sleep in. Maybe catch up with my magic studies that my aunt Freya sends me "

It took Josie three tries before she could get the muscles in her jaw to work. When she finally did, her mouth snapped shut with an audible snap and she found herself staring at her shoes as if they were the most interesting things in the world.

What was she supposed to say to that? Hope was spending Christmas all alone? It was just unthinkable. Completely and totally wrong. No one should spend Christmas alone, least of all Hope.

"Look Jo, I have to go. I have a couple of stops to make after going to the Grill, so ... I'll see you later, okay?"

Josie nodded numbly, mumbling something that might have been "Bye, Hope," but she wasn't really sure. And when Hope started to walk away, Josie silently swore that she would find a way to fix this. Because, damn it, she was Josie Saltzman and she knew she'd been really good last year to win something so small, but absolutely important, like the perfect Christmas for her friend.

And if it didn’t, well, she had magic. It was about time that it was useful for something besides complicating her life.

Yes, Josie was going to give Hope the best damn Christmas she'd ever had or die trying.

December 24th

Hope Mikaelson hated Christmas. Nothing good ever came out of it. It was just a big excuse to spend money, and while she could appreciate the genius behind it, that didn't mean she had to like it.

She sighed, looking at the small package perfectly wrapped in her hands. She’d bought it over a month ago, foolishly indulging in sentimentality for a moment, but she knew it was a silly thing to do. Even if Josie's father allowed her to accept a present from a Mikaelson, well, Josie was avoiding her. It had been for half of the week. And the only time she'd seen her, she'd turned down the offer to go to the Grill so fast and so vehemently that it still hurt to think about it. And she'd followed up with such an obvious lie that Hope had wanted to run away from the conversation right then and there. So obviously her stupid present wouldn’t be welcome.

And really, why did she even care? It wasn't as if she needed Josie or her naive mentality that everything will work out in the end. She was a fucking Mikaelson. She could have whatever she wanted. There were probably a million girls across the country who would love to be her friend. Hell, they’d be even more than that, if she asked for it. And they would be just as pretty and sweet and adorably clueless, or they would be if Hope paid them enough.

The problem was, they could never be Josie.

Hope glared at the present in her hands. God, her life sucked.

She thought about throwing it across the room, but she refrained herself at the last possible second. And cursing herself under her breath the entire time, she walked over to the small table in the corner of her library and placed the present carefully, exactly in the centre. It looked pretty lonely there, all by itself. But that was just another example of how sad Hope's life truly was, because she'd only had one person she wanted to give a Christmas present to this year. And that person was probably the only one that she couldn't give one to.

Muttering again about the stupidity of the holidays, Hope turned and walked up the stairs, promising herself that she would just drink herself into a stupor and sleep through the morning. Much less painful that way.

However, once she got to her bedroom, Hope decided against the bourbon she knew was waiting for her, she changed into her pyjamas and climbed into bed. She wasn't going to get drunk on Christmas Eve. That was far too pathetic, even for her.

December 25th, 6:45am

At this point, Josie was sure the universe was plotting against her. Two measly days to come up with the most perfect Christmas in the world? What had she been thinking?

She retrieved her supplies from the car parked outside the front door of the Mikaelson Mansion. Picking up the small mountain of things she had brought, she went to the door and she opened it, entering. Why didn't Hope lock the door?

Stopping on the stairs, she listened carefully, but the house was silent. Hope must still be asleep. Thank god for small miracles, at least.

Turning around, she headed for the library to set up what was going to be the best thing he'd ever done for anyone, or the stupidest. At this point, the jury was still out.

December 25th, 10:32am

When Hope went to sleep the night before, she would have bet money that there was nothing that could ever truly surprise her. At this point in her life, she had seen so much and through so much, so she somehow doubted the life would have curveballs left to throw at her.

But now she was standing in her room, barefoot and in her pyjamas, staring at the biggest and most hideous plastic, glow in the dark Santa Claus the world had ever seen before and knew that she had been totally and absolutely wrong.

Noticing a piece of paper taped to her door, she stepped forward and took it. A word was written on it, in handwriting that Hope would recognize anywhere. And if her father could see the smile on her face at that exact moment, he would probably tease her about it with loving eyes. Not that Hope gave a damn. Because the note said "library" and it was written by Josie's hand and that was all Hope needed to see to know that her holidays were starting to get better.

Quickly going down the stairs. (And no, she didn't run. Really. She just walked really fast, that's all) She headed to the library, doing her best to ignore the fluttering sensation in the pit of her stomach. When she arrived and opened the door, the sight that greeted her was so bizarre that someone could have knocked her down with a feather. There was Josie Saltzman, wearing a Santa hat and grinning like a maniac, standing in the middle of a room that used to be her library, but was now clearly the headquarters of some mutant Christmas glee club organization.

There were lights hanging everywhere, none of them matched at all. Five more of those hideous plastic Santa Claus were strewn about and her desk had been turned into a makeshift table, with a quite an elaborate feast laid out on top a rather bright red and white checkered tablecloth. (The food was Caroline's doing; she bet money on it.) There was a stocking hanging on the wall that was about to burst with presents and it had Hope's name scrawled across the front in glittery letters. And in the corner, right next to the table where Josie’s present from Hope, was possibly the saddest Christmas tree Hope had ever had the misfortune of seeing. It was actually quite pathetic, she was already turning quite a dismal shade of brown and was leaning drunkenly to the side.

All in all, it was horrid. Sick, really. It was tacky, gaudy, and bright enough to cause permanent eye damage if you stared at one thing long enough. And she loved every single bit of it.

"Josie" she said, raising an eyebrow in wry amusement. "Is there any particular reason why the Ghost of Christmas Past seems to have exploded all over my library?"

The girl blushed almost as red as her hat and looked at her shoes, scuffing them on the hardwood floor. "Um ... well ... you said that nobody was gonna be here and I just couldn't stand to think of you all alone ... it just isn’t right because it's Christmas and everyone needs someone on Christmas and ..." she looked up to Hope behind her dark hair and shrugged sheepishly "Ho Ho Ho?"

And the fact that, that was possibly the cutest thing ever was just sad. Not that she cared, of course.

Unable to contain her smile for another second, Hope broke a large number of personal rules in the next moment. She stepped forward and gave Josie a hug.

"Thanks Jo," she said softy, probably sounding like the world's biggest sap.

warm arms wrapped around her and she could feel the tension disappear from her friend's body as she replied, "Don't mention it, Hope."

Taking a step back before the moment could get awkward, Hope smiled and said, "Well, you went all this trouble, so why don't you show me what all you brought?"

Josie's answering smile might have been the most beautiful thing Hope had ever seen.

December 25th, 11:37 PM.

It was late and Hope should have woken Josie over an hour ago. But she hadn't been able to make herself do it. Josie looked so innocent and peaceful, the perfect picture of Christmas cheer, and Hope found herself watching her silently, unwilling to disturb her.

They were camped out on the couch, Hope sat on one end while Josie was sprawled across the entire surface and her head in Hope's lap. The TV was playing _How the Grinch Stole Christmas_ , one of the essential Christmas movies that Josie had brought over and insisted they watch, and as Hope watched, the little green man's heart proceeded to grow three sizes larger, all because of the magic of the holidays. Hope thought she knew how the guy felt, only her magic heart-growing thing wasn't Christmas, it was Josie Saltzman.

The library had been trashed. It looked like a mini tornado had passed through during the day.

The tree, which had finally give up the ghost and toppled over a few hours ago, had left pine needles everywhere. Hope had asked where in the world Josie had managed to find such a pathetic tree and Josie had replied that when one found out that her best friend wasn't going to celebrate Christmas with only two days to spare before the big day, there wasn't much to choose. Noticing the somewhat downcast look on Josie's face, Hope had immediately told her that it was the best tree she’d ever had. Which was true, even if Josie didn't believe her. Because while she’d had many perfect trees, none of them had been from her best friend. So they just didn't count.

They had attacked the food hours ago, and the remains of their Christmas feast, which came straight from Caroline Forbes-Salvatore's kitchen, had been gathered and taken to the kitchen, where it sat, waiting for the cleaning staff to return in the morning. she hoped the cleaning lady didn't have a heart attack from the mess in what she considered her personal domain.

The stocking had been fun and something Hope had never done before. Usually her Christmas presents had consisted of expensive gifts from her family. The Mikaelsons would be permanently dead before making a Christmas stocking.

Her loot was in a small pile on the floor and Hope looked over at it, smiling to herself. There was the huge candy cane: Josie had just rolled her eyes when she asked her if she had used her magic to make mutant candy canes. And next to it was the bag full of dog’s chew toys. Hope had pretended to be offended when Josie explained they were for her wolf self, but they’d both knew she wasn't really upset. The bright yellow book cleverly titled "Anger Management for Dummies" went next _("Ha ha, Josie. Very funny."_ ) And beside that was the crown jewel of the collection: the knitted hat with a big 'H' on the front, the bright primary colours it had been made in guaranteed to clash with everything Hope owned. It was slightly lopsided, testimony to Josie's less-than-perfect knitting skills, which had been learned at the last minute to give her friend a present. Her Aunt Rebekah would positively loath it, but, of course Hope thought it was great. No one had ever taken the time to make something for her before. But then, no one she'd ever know was quite like Josie Saltzman.

Hope looked down at the sleeping girl snoring softly on her lap and smiled, gently running her fingers through her soft hair. She saw Josie holding the present Hope had gotten her tight to her chest, even in sleep, and she chuckled softly. It was a small necklace with a pendant. She’d seen it on her last visit to New Orleans and had thought of her friend. When she told Josie that it was enchanted to “make quiet things heard" Josie had given her what was possibly the biggest and brightest smile Hope had ever had the good fortune of seeing in her entire life. Hope had been immediately thrilled she’d taken a chance and gotten it.

At that moment, Josie mumbled something in her sleep that sounded suspiciously like Hope's name and burrowed her way closer to Hope's stomach. And as the Grinch began to celebrate Christmas with the citizens of Whoville, joyfully returning their presents and embracing the spirit of the holidays, Hope decided that she’d have to make an amendment. She no longer hated Christmas. Not when she had Josie to spend it with.


End file.
